Untrusted
by Cat488
Summary: EDITING COMPLETED When Hitsugaya's team is surrounded by Espadas,Yumichika has no choice but to summon his real Zanpakto. How will Ikkaku deal with the shock? And why is Aizen suddenly so interested in the fifth seat?
1. Ruri'iro Kujaku

**Hey everyone! This is the first 'edited' chapter of Untrusted. Every single chapter will be reread and edited to my liking. Some chapters will be combined to be further developed. I think its better to have longer, developed, chapters than short rushed ones. So this is it. Enjoy:D**

Yumichika looked over the situation. Captain Hitsugaya had been knocked down. Ikkaku, Rangiku, and himself were caught by the eight rather disgusting arms of the Espada, Lupin. They were exhausted and injured, and basically being squeezed to death. Yes, it was an unbeautiful sight. Not to mention it hurt. A lot. He couldn't believe it. So this was it? After hundreds of years of toil to reach what he had today, this was finally the end? They were going to get _squished_ to death? How utterly revolting.

_Not if you do something about it._

Oh shut up. What would you know, anyway?

Of course, it was so typical. He was going to die, and he still had to listen to his zanpaktou whine about not being used.

…

Wait. His zanpaktou was right. Yumichika looked over the situation for the second time. Both Ikkaku and Rangiku were in great pain, as was he. The narcissist sighed. He didn't have a choice, did he?

_If you don't stop fussing, both you and your little friends are going to die. _

If he weren't wincing in pain, he would have yelled at the little twit, but as annoying as his zanpaktou was, he was right. If he didn't do something right now, they'd all die. Yumichika bit his lip. But…Ikkaku, Captain, the 11th squad…

_Ikkaku is going to die, in, lets see, sixty seconds? Hurry the hell up and activate me!_

"Shakkahō 31!" It worked. The sudden shot of fire had caught the Espada by surprise, and luckily enough damage for him to let go of his now barely conscious captives.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for that!"

Yumichika had to smirk. "Tsuriboshi 37!" "Tsuriboshi 37!" Ikkaku and Rangiku safely fell onto the two kido nets. He sighed in relief. Rubbing his sore neck, Yumichika admired his handy work. It had been a long time since he had used kido, after all. He was lucky he even remembered the spells, really.

"Do you really think you can take me down solo? We tried that, remember? Look where it got your friends!" Talk about cocky.

"Yu… Yumichika…"

Looking down, he turned his attention to Ikkaku, who was currently struggling to stay awake. His friend looked sick, but he was going to live.

"…r.. run"

Yumichika gave his friend a weak smile. "You don't need to protect me all the time, Ikkaku." he murmured softly.

Turning back to the Espada, Yumichika closed his eyes, right before whispering, "Ruri'iro Kujaku".

**Was it all right? I thought it was better than my previous one, but I wouldn't know. Please review if you have any comments or feedback. Remember, only this chapter has been updated. You'll have to wait for the second chapter to be updated before you read on. Thank you!**


	2. No One to Blame

**This is the second edited chapter of Untrusted so far. Hope you all enjoy!**

" Where the hell am I?"

"Dead." Rangiku replied, rolling her eyes.

"it's about time you woke up." Renji muttered. All of them had been unconscious after the attack, well, except for Yumichika. The vice captain knew that Ikkaku wanted an explanation right there and then. He wanted one too. But the fifth seat had refused to speak at all, to any of them. He highly doubted he would speak to Ikkaku, _especially_ if it was Ikkaku.

Proving his point, Yumichika said nothing as a pair of tiny black eyes reached his own violet ones.

Ikkaku sat up, instantly regretting it as his head started twirling.

"Don't bother moving, you'll be staying exactly where you are for a couple of days, just like the rest of us." Captain Hitsugaya told him.

Ikkaku ignored him, tilting his head towards Yumichika. "You…"

The man got up and left before Ikkaku could say anything else.

_Do you know how dumb you're acting._

Yumichika scowled. Yeah.

_Why can't you just explain? Am I really that shameful to you? Here you are, with the most beautiful zanpaktou in the world, and you can't even be happy! Why do I even bother with you?_

"Then don't!" Yumichika snapped.

Silence.

Great, he just pissed off his zanpaktou, the only one who understood anything. This was stupid. This whole mission had been stupid.

"Ayasegawa."

Yumichika turned to see the white haired captain. "Hitsugaya Taicho"

"You do realize I have to report this to the captain commander, right?"

Yumichika sighed, then nodded. So much for keeping this a secret. It was all out of the bag now. Everyone was going to find out. He might as well go die in a hole right here. This was probably the most unbeautiful thing that had ever happened to him. But who could he blame it on?

_Yourself, maybe?_

Shut up.

_You should be grateful I was there. If I hadn't been summoned, you would have all become jelly._

Thank you, Kujaku. Thank you so much.

_There's no need to be sarcastic. _

**ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoreme**

"Tell that dumb ass to get back here and explain."

"Ikkaku…" Matsumoto eyed Renji, who shook his head. Ikkaku was being a bigger pain in the backside then usual, but that was to be expected. It was like… his own captain having some secret power he didn't know about. They would just have to tolerate him until Captain Hitsugaya got back.

"Ikkaku, we're not going to go get Yumichika for you. You can talk to him when you can actually move. Besides, Captain Hitsugaya is talking to him right now."

The third seat glared at the red head, but said nothing. Like he needed to be reminded about the fact that he _still_ couldn't move. What he needed was to see Yumichika. He needed to see his best friend. His supposed best friend. What had happened back there? It wasn't Yumichika's shikai, that was for sure. But it wasn't his bankai either. He needed to know what was going on, damn it.

Matsumoto, however, looked at Renji, concerned. "Do you think Captain's going to tell the Captain Commander?" she whispered. Renji just looked at her. They both knew the captain had to. Something this big would eventually get back to the Captain Commander even if her captain decided not to report.

**Please review, people! **

**Oh, and btw; every single edited chapter will start with me telling you that it is edited. If I don't' say, that means it hasn't been edited yet. **


	3. Aizen?

**This is the third edited chapter of Untrusted. When all of the current chapters are finished being edited, I will delete the author's note that is currently my seventh chapter. Then you'll know that you can just read everything:D**

**Enjoy!**

"Captain! You guys! Come look!" Rangiku shouted as she found a puddle of blood on the floor. It was no doubt Yumichika's blood. The scent of his reitsu was still hovering in the air. She saw Ikkaku's jaw drop as he made his way closer to the blood. He knew as well. But what was that other reitsu? It seemed so familiar.

Ikkaku's injuries had healed quite quickly, and they had been getting ready to leave. Rangiku, done packing first, had gone to find Yumichika. And this was what she had found.

"Yumichika's." the bald man said. It wasn't a question, just a statement. But it was filled with fear, and that, for Ikkaku, was definitely not usual. If someone were to accuse him, he would have denied it. But the truth was that Yumichika was more than his spar partner. He was his friend. His very best friend. The one who had been there when Ikkaku had gotten himself in the worst trouble. The one who stayed to lecture him. Yumichika was always there. If something happened to him, well, Ikkaku wouldn't be Ikkaku anymore.

Renji stared at his once mentor the whole time. He knew the missing man and Ikkaku were close. He also knew just how worried Ikkaku was. "He'll be okay. Don't you remember how he took down that Espada?"

Ikkaku scowled. He knew nothing of Yumichika's new power, if it was new at all. But he did see just how powerful it was. But what if it wasn't enough? He had gotten himself kidnapped, after all. Plus, the other reitsu that also clung seemed pretty strong. Really strong.

"I'm reporting this to the Captain commander. We need back up." Captain Hitsugaya told them. It was Aizen. And Gin. Toushirou could sense it so clearly. But, why hadn't they just sent Arrancar and Espada to take Ayasegawa? Was he really that powerful now? The captain didn't know. He needed to report this back to Soul Society. Now.

"Captain. It wasn't. It couldn't." Ikkaku exclaimed. He knew what Captain Hitsugaya was getting at. But Yumichika was no use to them. No way.

"Could it?" Renji asked, not sure if Ikkaku was as sure as he sounded. Maybe Aizen was interested in Yumichika's powers. He'd done an excellent job in hiding it, after all.

This time, it was Rangiku who said nothing. If Aizen was involved, so was Gin. If this was Gin's doing, she'd…she'd… she wouldn't' know what to do.

"It is." the tenth division captain replied, in a cold, stoic murmur. As much as he wished it wasn't, it was. The reitsu had Aizen written all over it. He knew the other's knew too. How could they not recognize it. They just didn't want to. He didn't want to.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"What did you just say?"

"I said, Ayasegawa has been taken by Aizen." said a clearly annoyed captain commander.

"Why the hell would the bastard do that?"

Yamamato sighed while Captain Kurotsuchi muttered under his breathe. The captain of the twelve division had been assigned to take a look at the impact of Yumichika Ayasegawa's zanpaktou. It appeared that the fifth seat had hidden more than he had shown of his shikai. The captain of the eleventh division was no doubt shocked that his fifth seat would be of any interest of Aizen. The dumb animal really had absolutely no idea what Yumichika could really do.

**How was it? Review guys! Pretty please with a cherry on the top?;)**


	4. Inner Instinct

**Fourth chapter finally edited:D sorry for the long wait. Okee, on with the story. Sorry for Kenpachi's swearing XD, but we still luv him, right?**

_Yumichika. You should best wake up now. _

'…? Ugh. Where the hell am I?" Yumichika muttered as he stood up, staggering. Looking up, he took in his surroundings. He was lying on the bed in the corner of a large, hollow room. Very hollow, there was literally nothing in it, except for a single bed. Yumichika tip toed quietly away from the bed. The walls were covered in columns of windows. No, wait. They weren't windows. As the slender man tilted his head, he realized that they were all mirrors lined next to one another.

Yumichika stared at the mirror in front of him.

_At least your captors had the decency to provide mirrors. _

Yumichika silently agreed, but mirrors were little use to him at this point. Still, the narcissist could not help but look.

The mirrors looked a bit old, as if they had been around for a pretty long time. The rims of the glass were layered with dust and the frame was rusty and cracked.

Yumichika blew on the dust. His face appeared on the mirror.

His image smiled.

Yumichika's eyes widened.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"You're telling me that the traitor bastard Aizen decided to take my fifth seat because he apparently has some freaky mysterious power no other damn person, not even Ikkaku, knows about? How the hell do you expect me to believe _that_?" Kenpachi went on as the Captain Commander thumped his staff on the floor. The 12th division captain was not as stupid as everyone thought. He damn well knew about Yumichika and his little secrets, but there was no way that dumb animal _Aizen_ would care. Kenpachi didn't think the traitor even knew about it. There was just no way that his fifth seat was in the hands of that bastard.

"Listen to what the captain commander has to say, Captain Zaraki." Captain Unohana suggested. Well, she could just mind her own damn business. The 'captain commander' didn't know shit about this. He was probably a good man, not that Kenpachi would care, and probably even a better fighter, not that he could stop the 12th division captain. But the old man didn't know anything about Yumichika, and even less about the word "democracy".

"The enemy has taken your fifth seat. That has been confirmed by Captain Hitsugaya and the rest of his team." Yamamoto repeated.

"The question is what we are going to do about it."

" There is nothing we can do. We can not afford to send any rescue teams for Ayasegawa. We will just have to wait until Aizen makes his move." Blah blah blah. Guess what, old man? He didn't give a damn about the rescue teams or Aizen. All this "for the greater good" and "patience, Kenpachi" could just fuck off.

"What? We can't just leave him there!" Damn right they were.

"There is of no choice. My decision is final. End of the meeting." Good. Enough crap. He was going to find his fifth seat by himself.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"What's going on? What the hell's happening?" he shrieked. Or at least, he tried to shriek. His lips seemed unable to move for a second, but that was probably just in terror.

"Ah. I see you've met our friend."

Yumichika could not force his eyes to move away from the mirror, but he could tell who's voice it was. Anyone could. _Aizen. What was the bastard doing here? With me?_

The former captain's smile widened. Yumichika wasn't suppose to have woken up yet. The details hadn't been completely finished. But that didn't matter. His plan would just take place sooner.

"You see, that man in there. That's you."

Yumichika continued to stare at the man in front of him. His features copied his entirely. He was… his reflection. But the difference was so clear. The smile on his face was not Yumichika's, but instead someone of very evil. His reflection's tongue liked his lips, while Yumichika continued to stare. It was then when he realized that he could not move. He squirmed and shook, but his… his reflection had… taken hold of him. What the hell was happening? Why couldn't he control his body.

"You see, that man in the mirror is more than your reflection. He's your…well, I guess you can think of him as your… inner instinct(*). And, I think he wants out."

**Hey again.**

**(*): that was from the new season, as the bleach fans would no. this is just a dc, cuz I really liked the 'inner instinct' thing. It sounds cool. **

**Okay, you don't really need me to remind you, do you? Review? Anybody? Just wondering…**


	5. Ready

**5****th**** chapter edited :D Two chapters edited in one day. Yay:D Hopefully, I can get more done today. I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. Only one more chapter to edit! Alright, I'll leave you all to Yumichika now. **

What the fucking hell was the Captain Commander thinking? How dare he just stand there and do nothing! We could send a rescue team. We could find Yumichika. We could figure out what the hell was actually going on. But no. The all mighty Captain Commander says 'no', and all obeys him. Bullshit!

Ikkaku thought furiously as they were informed of the Captain Commander's decision. He, Rangiku, Renji, and even captain Hitsugaya were outside of the First Division's grounds, waiting for a proper explanation. They just could not except the idea of just leaving Yumichika there.

Hitsugaya stood silently as the others paced around. Ikkaku was silently fuming while pacing at the same time. Rangiku was beside the captain, looking concerned and eyeing Renji, who had given up trying to get Ikkaku to sit down long ago.

The young captain knew exactly what was going on. He did not see the need to find the Captain Commander, because he knew first hand that Captain Yamamoto would not rethink his decision. But he also knew that the others knew too. If the Captain commander refused, he was almost a hundred percent sure Ikkaku and probably the others would go on their own. Not that he would stop them. Or could. And most likely, Matsumoto would somehow force him to tag along. Hitsugaya sighed. Why couldn't some other captain be here to make decisions? Is was always him, wasn't it?

********

Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline

"Sir, is it time?"

"That would be up to him. What do you say, Yumichika? Are you ready?"

Yumichika smiled radiantly. "Of course."

Finally. The plan had begun. The man in front of him was perfect. Perfect and ready.

"Excellent"

With that, he left the room, ready for his plan to take place.

The velvet haired man hesitated, just a bit, looking back at the dozens of mirrors in the hollow room he had come to know as his bedroom. Only one of those mirrors seemed to catch his attention though. Only one seemed to glow. Not that that mattered anymore. Nothing did. He was free now, and he was going to make sure everyone knew that. Everyone. The man's smile widened as he followed his master, ignoring the pleas that radiated off that one glowing mirror, and the piercing scream of agony inside those pleas.

********

Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline

Matsumoto was surprised. Glad, but surprised. She had expected the Captain Commander to completely ignore them, as they had already been waiting for hours with no sign of any chance of talking to him. The wait was actually a good thing, if you asked her. It had given Ikkaku's temper a chance to cool down, which was good, because he had seemed ready to explode. It probably wasn't just the fact that his best friend had been kidnapped by Aizen, but also the fact that his kidnapped best friend had lied to him for decades and the fact that he had almost completely ignored Ikkaku after the fight with the espadas. This was bothering Ikkaku quite a bit, though he would never admit it. Now the gate was opening, and, not to her surprise, the man was not the captain commander, but merely a messenger. You could trust the Captain Commander to test their patience any day, really.

"The captain commander would like to see Captain Hitsugaya."

Right. Nothing was ever straight forward with the Captain Commander. Ever. Maybe all old men were like that… She turned to look at her captain. He seemed a bit stressed out. More stressed than usual, anyway. He nodded to the messenger. The messenger, probably a low ranked shinigami, just seemed to be grateful that we hadn't started some fight, but still kept her head down the whole time. She must be intimidated, Rangiku thought. She knew that her captain was intimidating, no matter how short, and the rest of them weren't any less. She watched as Ikkaku tried to protest with Renji ready to back him up, while her captain followed the messenger, but not before turning around to give one of his famous glares that read, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone or I'll have you all demoted." She would have smiled at the scene they were making, but she could not help but wonder just what the captain commander had in that mind of his, which was way too confusing for her personal liking, if you asked Rangiku.

**Likey, anyone? I've never liked Yamamoto, so he isn't playing a good guy in this. Not a bad guy, either. Just not a good one.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Loyalty

**Sixth chapter! Woot Woot! I know, it's short. But I kinda like it. It's the last edited chapter, and I will soon be posting a new chappie. I changed this chapter a bit more than the others, so plz reread before continuing, even if u have already read this before.**

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes Sir." Toushirou had a pretty good idea of what the Captain Commander wanted. Or, to be more exact, what he didn't want.

"I'm sure you already know what I have to say." Yamamato paused and opened his eyes slightly. Just enough to catch the direct attention of the younger captain. "However, I am completely sure that once I refuse to change my decision, the shinigami outside of my office right now will go anyway."

The Captain Commander closed his eyes once again, to Toushirou's dismay. Well, the captain commander wasn't captain commander for nothing.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Pay attention."

Toushirou snapped back to their meeting. Tilting his head a bit forward, he apologized. It was not like him to let his mind wander, especially during a meeting.

"So I've decided to allow them."

What? Toushirou opened his mouth, then remembered who he was talking to, and closed it, waiting for the captain commander to continue.

"On one condition. I will allow the four of you to go, but there will be no backup team. There will be no rescue team. You are on your own, and if you do not return, I will not have people go looking for you."

Toushirou was shocked. Letting them go was a good thing, but really, what chance did the four of them have against _Aizen_? And were they really going to throw away a third seat, two vice captains, and a _captain_? Even soul society wouldn't stoop that low. Then the more adult side of him figured it out. The captain commander wasn't expecting them to find much. If Aizen wanted Yumichika, there was nothing the four of them could do. And that's what the captain commander depended on. Their failure. Yamamoto had chosen to strive for the greater good. The captain understood, and could relate, but it was hard to hold back the urge to retort. Sure, it was for the greater good. But was that it? What was the point of the peace of Soul Society when it meant giving up lives. Lives, of people that had fought for them. It wasn't right. Soul Society was no better than the Rukungai he had lived in when he was a child. People cared for and only for the majority, the ones that were important. Little individuals were tossed away without thought if it meant that the majority would be pleased. It utterly disgusted him.

"So what is your decision, captain Hitsugaya?" Was it not obvious?

It took all his will power to keep from being rude. "Sir, I believe we will be going."

"Very well." The captain commander seemed a bit surprised. Yamamoto knew that Captain Hitsugaya was loyal and understood rank and authority, so he was surprised when the younger captain chose pride above loyalty. Then again, almost all the shinigami were like that. Captain Hitsugaya was still young. He was young and reckless, and full of pride. It was what made shinigami the way they were. Yamamoto didn't like it, but he understood. He had been young and reckless once as well. But he hadn't become Captain Commander for nothing.

Toushirou knew what the captain commander was thinking. He was young, he was reckless, blah blah blah. But those were just the excuses that surfaced the better truth. He may be young, and hell, he would even admit to be reckless at times, but too full of pride he was not. Sure, Toushirou was proud of his accomplishments, proud of his rank, but it wasn't pride that he had chosen when he answered the captain commander. It was loyalty. Loyalty to his subordinates, to his comrades. It might not have been the loyalty Captain Yamamoto would have liked, but it was loyalty, and that itself was good enough for the young captain.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews,**

**I'm not asking for very much.**

**I only want a few,**

**So give the green button a touch! **

**(except its not green anymore, but who cares?)**

**Lol, hope you liked it :D**


	7. Author's Note NOT ABANDONING

**Okay, okay,okay.**

**I get it. We all hate Author Notes.**

**But, this is important, and I wanted any readers to know, so please read.**

**I haven't updated, in like, forever, and I have absolutely no excuse whatsoever except for my sudden lack of interest for Bleach. BUT, I have suddenly been inspired once again, and so, I have decided to continue this story. HOWEVER, I recently reread the story, and I wasn't happy at all. It was too choppy, like some reviewers have been mentioning, and it was way too rushed. I don't think I can do much about the length in the chapters, but there are things that I could definitely improve on. My writing style has changed since my last udpate, so I'm hoping to reedit some of my stories, this being one of them.**

**And seeing as it is now summer vacation, I can't blame finals and school. So I will do my best to edit and continue this story, and I thank all the readers who have read this note and hope that you will all be patient until I can fix this story.**

**Thank you, once again! I'm sorry that I took so long, but I'm hoping to make up for it with an awesome chapter after my editing is done ;)**

**Love you all! Ps: if any of you have ideas, recommendations, comments, anything, just pm or review and tell me! Anything is welcome.**


	8. Problems

**Alright :D All the edited chapters are now officially done. Yay! Now, here's a new chappie. **

***For those who have this on story alert, PLEASE REREAD the previous chapters as I have been editing, and though the story is still the same, I think it would do the story good if you did. And if that would take too long, at least reread CHP 5-6, since those are the chapters that I've changed the most. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I luv you all! **

The agony was almost unbearable. The beautiful fluorescent vines holding him in place dug deeper into his skin as another set of shards flew towards him, leaving traces of thin red lines that now decorated almost his entire body.

The man didn't remember how long this had been going on for. In the beginning, the tiny shards of glass, almost as thin as needles, were just plain annoying. The small cuts irritated him, and moving his head around in order to dodge scarring his face was even more so. Slowly, but steadily, the small cuts turned to wounds, and the drips of blood turned to pools marring the clear white floor underneath him. The irritating feel had turned into pain. Unbearable pain. Sharp breath taking pain, that grew worse with every shard.

Opening one eye, as the other was now injured from one too many times he lacked the strength to dodge, Yumichika once again looked at his surroundings. He was, literally, in a world of mirrors. In front of him, behind him, beside him, above him, even below him were not walls, but mirrors. Littering the floor were thousands, probably millions, of shards of broken glass. One would first assume that it were ice, but when you were unfortunate enough to come in close contact with a couple hundred, you would realize that those little shards were not clear, but would mirror your own reflection.

Yumichika didn't know what was worse. The searing pain in his skin or the boredom of it all. He had very quickly realized that his zanpaktou was no where to be found. He'd tried every way possible to contact Ruri'iro Kujaku, but he had had no luck. Yumichika had to have been there for at the very least a day and a night, but he couldn't tell for sure. It seemed like in whatever world he had been sent to, time did not exist, and apparently neither did his annoying zanpaktou. But that couldn't have been true. Looking at his sore arms, Yumichika knew immediately that the vines holding him were from his own zanpaktou. The vines were slowly sucking his energy, but much slower than if it had been Yumichika himself wielding it. Aizen was either really bad at using Ruri'iro Kujaku, or he wanted Yumichika alive. The narcissist would have preferred option one, but it was most likely option two, which he couldn't complain about either.

The only problem, well fine, an important problem in Yumichika's very long list of problems was that he couldn't _feel_ his zanpaktou. But then again, he couldn't really feel anything now. The searing pain had turned to a painful numbness, and his lack of energy source wasn't helping either.

Another set of glass flew his way, this time catching his thighs. Wincing slightly, Yumichika noticed the amount of blood on the ground. _Damn it._ His very long list of problems had grown longer. Today was definitely not his day.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"He's going to let us go?" All three of the shinigami gaped at Captain Hitsugaya, who nodded, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he had been surprised by the simplicity of Captain Yamamoto's answer in the beginning as well.

"Just the four of us." Renji stated. "Without backup."

The red head was smarter than he looked. Toushirou nodded once again. Byakuya had taught his vice captain well, it looked like.

Rangiku's eyes widened. She understood as well. The danger and the consequences. The things they had oh so easily overlooked. And so did Ikkaku, probably, but he'd never show it, not at a time like this. The bald head rolled his eyes. Stupid captain commander, underestimating them. They would show him. They'd bring back Yumichika before Aizen could do anything about it, and rub it in that wrinkled face of his.

His enthusiasm must have been obvious, as Captain Hitsugaya quickly explained, " It's not that simple, Ikkaku. We may be able to track down Aizen, but…we wouldn't have back up. By anybody. We're talking about Aizen here. Do you understand the…" Toushirou trailed off. He didn't have to continue. The thought of the four of them entering Hueco Mundo to face Aizen, along with Tousen and Gin, _and _all the hollows and arrancars that lived there, well, that itself was enough said.

"Damn it, Tou- Captain Hitsugaya. You can't just… we couldn't…Yumichika, he… I… god damn it!" Ikkaku stuttered furiously. He was about to continue, but was interrupted by a somewhat scary booming laughter that could only belong to one man, and an even scarier high pitched squeal that could only belong to one vice captain.

Ikkaku's eyes widened, along with three other pairs, as they turned around to see Captain Zaraki and his lieutenant, Yachiru.

Kenpachi just smirked, "You didn't think you could go rescue our fifth seat without us, did you?" Ikkaku grinned. Yumichika had better hang in there.

**So? Did you like it? Have I lost my touch? Did I ever have the touch? Pray tell.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews,**

**I'm not asking for very much.**

**I only want a few,**

**So give the green button a touch! (except its not green anymore…)**


End file.
